Crónicas De Una Policía y Un Enmascarado
by Sabastu
Summary: ¿Debía mentirle, capturarla, entregarse? Él era realmente un criminal, no un amable pastelero y ella era una policía llena de sentido de justicia. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía. Lo único que sabía es que no quería escapar de ella. Sin darse cuenta, la oficial Scarlet ya había atrapado al enmascarado de una manera más definitiva. [ Jerza ] [ AU ] [ Basado en FT City Hero ]
1. Encuentro

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Pues, obviamente este fic está basado en la premisa de Fairy Tail: City Hero, este spin off nos presenta a Erza como una policía y a Jellal como co-dueño y pastelero de la cafetería Crime Sórciere durante el día y un ladrón enmascarado como identidad secreta, junto con sus dos socias, Ultear y Meredy. Desde que vi esto en el manga ―en los spoilers de diciembre― escribí un one shot solo para Vita ―luego de fangirlear hardcore y chillar de la felicidad como toda buena fan del Jerza lol―, pero luego quise expandir más esa historia, principalmente porque Vita lo quería xDDD y ¡Tarán! Surgió esto que están por leer... **NwN**

Trataré de lograr la atmósfera del mundo mágico e ir incorporando alguna que otra cosa importante sobre este mundo alterno que aparezca en este manga, pero ante todo, llenar de amor a mis amados. Lol. Obvio, ya saben como soy con ellos. No me juzguen, los amo demasiado. QwQ

¡Espero les guste! Y si me apoyan con sus comentarios, me harán una escritora feliz que escribe más rápido. **xDD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La premisa de FT City Hero pertenece a Ushio Andou. Yo solo trato de darles más amor a mis amores.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Crónicas De Una Policía y Un Enmascarado**

 **.**

 **] 001 [**

 **ENCUENTRO.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La primera vez que la vio, fue bastante inesperado.

 _Pero para nada una casualidad._

Al principio lo había tomado por sorpresa, luego se había sentido admirado al verla. Su cabello escarlata era apenas movido por el tímido viento de la mañana, como si el mismo viento respetase la presencia de la hermosa mujer que parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol.

 _Ahora, en cambio, sabía que ella brillaba siempre, sin necesidad del sol._

Pero bien, después de su embelesamiento inicial, había sentido una punzada de miedo y nerviosismo al ver a una muy seria policía de alto rango ―como indicaban las estrellas de la placa en su uniforme―, en frente de la cafetería que iban a usar como tapadera para sus verdaderas _transacciones_. Por su mente pasaron las mil y una discusiones que él y sus dos aliadas habían tenido antes de decidir establecer ese negocio en Magnolia, sabían de la alta efectividad de sus policías y de lo peligroso que sería, pero también sabían que Magnolia era el mejor lugar para mantener seguros sus planes debido a su alta densidad poblacional y a que sus objetivos principales podían ser espiados y encontrados fácilmente en esa ciudad.

Magnolia era la ciudad perfecta para ellos.

 _Y ahora se daba cuenta también que Magnolia era la ciudad perfecta para él._

Para que ellos dos se encontrasen.

 _Para conocerla a ella._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa mañana.

Y ahora, tendido en un callejón oscuro llenó de bolsas negras de basura, sin ninguna mascara que lo ocultase del mundo mientras su sangre se escapaba y el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese recordar ese día.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era para nada una mala forma de morir.

 _...Recordando el día en que la vida le mostró su luz..._

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Las tareas de limpieza siempre lo relajaban.

Ver lo sucio volverse limpio se había convertido en una especie de motivación para continuar su día a día, el hombre observó insatisfecho el suelo y pasó por décima vez la escoba debajo de las sillas cerca de las puertas y luego ―cuando por fin quedó satisfecho― barrió todo hasta la pala; luego, echó el poco polvo que quedaba de toda la reconstrucción del local en la bolsa negra de basura que estaba llena a medias. Terminada esa limpieza, tomó la bolsa, la escoba y el recogedor y salió a limpiar el frente del local mientras las pruebas para elegir el menú se horneaban.

 _Aún le faltaba decidir que pondría en el menú de apertura._

Lamentablemente para eso no podía contar con sus socias.

Primero, porque ambas dejaban todo para lo último y andaban completando sus respectivas mudanzas. Segundo, porque a una los postres no le hacían nada de gracia y le daba igual el menú del local. Y tercero, porque su otra socia era tan adicta al chocolate que solo elegía los que tenían grandes cantidades de tal ingrediente.

Suspiró.

Por el bien de mantener en secreto las verdaderas acciones que él y sus socias ejercían, había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas, hornear era una entre tantas, pero realmente no sentía un particular gusto en hacer postres.

 _Suspiró de nuevo._

Ahora tampoco estaba seguro de lograr un buen menú por sí mismo.

 _«Tal vez la tapadera como cafetería no fue la mejor idea»_

Con ese pensamiento rondando su cabeza, el joven de cabello azul con los implementos de limpieza en sus manos salió del local y fue recibido por el sol matutino, no frunció el ceño ni entrecerró sus ojos a pesar del gran cambio de iluminación y temperatura, en los últimos años las cosas ni le terminaban de molestar ni de agradar, simplemente las aceptaba y continuaba con la misión que había jurado llevar a cabo. Frío o calor daba igual, dolor o placer ya no los entendía, y entre tristeza o felicidad, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a esconder la primera y fingir la segunda que ya no estaba seguro como se debían sentir correctamente la una o la otra.

 _Ni tampoco le importaba mucho._

Él sentía que con respirar y cumplir las misiones secretas auto-impuestas era suficiente para vivir.

 _Sus socias pensaban diferente._

 _Ultear le decía casi diariamente que estaba olvidando el valor de vivir._

 _Meredy le decía que debía recordar agradecer el vivir cada día._

El _"vivir"_ , al parecer, tenía muchas formas de ser interpretado y valorado.

 _¿Algún día le importaría a él tanto como a los demás?_

― **Disculpe, ¿la apertura no era hace media hora?**

El joven apenas pudo contener un brinco al escuchar la pregunta.

Su corazón latió desbocado al verla a unos pasos frente a él.

 _Algo casi sin precedentes._

Y quizá su corazón latió como loco porque desde hacía mucho tiempo él se había acostumbrado a estar alerta ante cualquier sonido a su alrededor y por eso tomarlo por sorpresa era prácticamente imposible ―aún para Ultear y Meredy quienes compartían su sigiloso _oficio―._

Quizá latió como loco porque era un aviso de la vida de que la hermosa mujer frente a él vendría a cambiar su percepción de lo que era _"vivir"._

Quizá su dramática manera de filosofar sobre el _"vivir"_ y concentrarse en limpiar lo dejó más vulnerable de lo que pensó.

 _Quizá fueron todas las opciones._

Quizá solo fue por _ella_.

― **¿Disculpe? ¿Está bien?**

Él solo asintió.

Controlada la sorpresa, sus dotes de observación y análisis volvieron solo para evidenciarle lo obvio, el que esa mujer era hermosa, muy hermosa; y que, a pesar de haber viajado por casi todo el mundo durante la mayor parte de su vida, nunca había visto un cabello con esa tonalidad de rojo.

Intenso, fuerte, pasional.

 _Vivaz_...

 _«¿Qué tipo de rojo era ese?»_

Esa absurda pregunta llenó su mente.

Ella le miró preocupada.

― **Lo siento...** ―dijo él de pronto―, **me tomó por sorpresa** ―decidió usar la verdad para excusar su extraño comportamiento.

― **¡Oh, no...!** ―ella negó con sus manos enguantadas, un rojo llenó sus mejillas y de inmediato él pudo identificarlo como un rojo carmín―. **Es mi culpa por hablarle así de pronto** ―con total seriedad y segura de su falta, la mujer realizó una muy educada reverencia que hizo deslizar su largo cabello hacia el frente de su cabeza, las puntas del mismo llegando a tocar el suelo.

A él le pareció casi criminal ver un cabello tan hermoso tocar ese sucio suelo.

 _Y de nuevo se preguntó que rojo sería ese._

― **Es lógico que si de pronto un policía se presenta repentinamente frente a alguien las personas se sorprendan** ―continuó ella luego de terminar de presentar su disculpa, y ante esto, el joven con la escoba y el recogedor volvió a sorprenderse.

 _¿Cómo no había notado el uniforme y la placa de ella?_

Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había sentido, una punzada de miedo y nervios se encajó en su pecho.

 _«Policía...»_ dijo para sí _«Una capitán...»_ agregó al ver las estrellas en su placa. _«Tan rápido se dieron cuenta de nosotros...»_

Mil y una formas de actuar llenaron su mente.

Escapar, entregarse, capturarla, mentirle, avisarles a sus compañeras y luego dejarse atrapar para darles tiempo de huir.

 _Miles y tantas opciones._

Hasta que finalmente su capacidad de raciocinio y mente fría volvió a él, y le permitió ver el volante en las manos de la policía y recordar la primera pregunta que le hizo ella.

" _¿La apertura no era hace media hora?"_

Decidió seguir su instinto.

― **En eso le doy la razón, pero puedo preguntarle ¿acaso vino usted a la apertura de nuestra cafetería?** ―ella asintió con un brillo en la mirada que él encontró de cierta manera _infantil_ , y con esa respuesta de ella, él finalmente pudo colocar la cara amable que solía usar para atender a los clientes en todos sus anteriores negocios de fachada―. **¡Oh, me siento aliviado de que sea por eso!** ―soltó un falso suspiro de alivio―. **Hace unos días vi en las noticias que unos ladrones robaban locales en esta zona, y por un momento pensé que había quedado en medio de una peligrosa persecución, por suerte para mí no es así. Aunque de todas formas, estoy seguro que con usted aquí todo habría salido bien, pero eso sí** ―agregó con fingido y sutil pesar―, **debo informarle que la apertura de nuestra cafetería es mañana, como indica el panfleto, el último día del mes, el veintinueve, que es mañana.**

Ella se sonrojó, observó el panfleto y apenas contuvo un suspiro apenado al darse cuenta de su error

Él sintió unas extrañas ganas de aliviar la pena de la joven policía.

― **Oh... yo... olvidé que este año es bisiesto y el último día del mes era el veintinueve y no el veintiocho...** ―luego, con un respiro profundo, se colocó en posición de firme, el sonrojo se perdió y una mirada determinada tomó su lugar―. **Lamento mucho la confusión, no era mi intensión interrumpir su trabajo o asustarlo.**

― **No tiene por qué disculparse, es culpa de mi socia por poner eso de "** _ **último día del mes"**_ **en lugar de la fecha** ―negó con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia la policía y agregó en voz baja, como compartiéndole un secreto―, **pero la verdad es que a ella le gusta jugar con la cabeza de las personas, no permita que le afecte, logre lo que yo no he podido y sálvese de ella** ―le cerró un ojo de manera juguetona por puro instinto y le gustó el sonido de la risa que salió de ella.

 _Clara, dichosa, verdadera._

― **Le agradezco la advertencia** ―aún sonriente, la policía guardó el volante en la bolsa de su enagua **―, me aseguraré de recordarlo cuando pueda venir a su cafetería.**

― **¿Vendrá mañana?** ―salió la pregunta de él, demasiado curioso para su forma de ser, miró hacia otro lado cuando ella lo observó atenta.

« _¿Acaso me apené?»_

Se preguntó y negó.

 _Solo se había descolocado de nuevo._

― **Mañana no podré** ―contestó ella con algo de desánimo―, **tengo patrullaje en otra zona y me será imposible estar en este lado de la ciudad en mis horas libres.**

― **Ya veo** ―el joven de cabello azul volvió a poner su máscara amable para clientes―, **sea cuando sea que decida honrarnos con su visita, le aseguro que trataremos de hacer que valga la pena.**

― **Estoy segura de que así será** ―sonrió con una sinceridad que él había olvidado que existía en el mundo torcido en el que él había aprendido a vivir desde niño―. **En fin, no deseo quitarle más de su tiempo** ―él iba a negar tal cosa pero ella puso de pronto una cara tan seria que lo silenció―. **Y le aseguro que el cuerpo policial de Magnolia siempre estará para proteger a sus ciudadanos, así que por favor no tema por esos rumores, los bandidos en las noticias fueron capturados cuando recibimos la primera llamada informándonos de sus fechorías, mientras la policía Fairy Tail exista, no permitiremos que la oscuridad llene esta ciudad.**

Una voz llena de firmeza, certeza y orgullo por lo que decía.

 _A cada momento esa mujer se le hacía más y más intrigante._

Y lo único en lo que pudo pensar es en que quería conocerla más.

 _Al menos un poco más._

― **Entonces** ―dijo sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba por decir―, **no me queda más que agradecer su compromiso y arduo trabajo invitándola en este momento a degustar del menú que estrenaremos mañana** ―la policía le miró sin entender―. **¿Aceptaría?**

― **Oh, pe-pero yo... de verdad no es necesario, además, no quiero interrumpirle más.**

― **Para nada** ―él negó―, **de hecho** ―le miró curioso― **¿a usted le gustan los postres?** ―los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de un brillo de emoción y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente, esa fue suficiente respuesta para él―. **Me sería de mucha ayuda una persona como usted, aún no elegimos los que estarán en el menú, justo ahora estábamos por hacer una prueba de degustación entre mis socias y yo, pero una consultora externa nos vendría de maravilla. ¿Le gustaría ayudarnos?**

― **Es que yo...**

― **¿No tiene tiempo?**

― **Sí tengo, pero...**

El azulado intentó una cosa más al verla dudar por la pena.

― **De verdad que sería una ayuda para nuestro menú de postres, estoy seguro de que mis socias solo elegirán bocadillos salados y pudín y dejarán de lado todos los pasteles...** ―era mentira que Ultear y Meredy le ayudarían a escoger, pero la policía no tenía que saberlo. Soltó un largo suspiro y la observó atentamente―. **Si eso sucede no sé qué haré con todo el chocolate que compramos** ―ella no reaccionó como esperaba―, **ni con tanto caramelo, helado y crema pastelera** ―ninguna reacción especial―, **ni con toda la crema batida y fresas que...**

― **¡Fresas! ¿¡H-hay postres con fresas...!?** ―ilusionada preguntó, la reacción que esperaba él se hizo presente, había descubierto de que se componían los postres favoritos de la señorita policía.

― **Sin duda, ¿cómo podrían faltar los postres de fresas?** **Tendremos éclairs** **,** **canelonis** **, tartas,** **muffins** **...**

― **¿Y** _ **cheese cake**_ **de fresa?** ―interrumpió la enumeración de postres de fresa, si alguien hubiese oído el tono ilusionado de la pelirroja al preguntar por ese postre en especial, la hubiesen tomado como una niña en lugar de una mujer policía, y por eso fue que, aunque ese postre no estaba ni por asomo entre las opciones del menú, el joven de cabello azul asintió.

― **Justo es el que quiero que más aprueben mis socias** ―mintió―, **es una receta especial y secreta** ―argumentó en tono confidente―. **¿Me ayudaría con eso?**

La policía ya no tuvo ninguna duda en aceptar.

― **¡Acepto!** ―sonrió entusiasmada―. **¡Y le aseguro que recomendaré esta cafetería a mis conocidos!**

― **¿No debería probar primero nuestros postres antes de asegurar eso?** ―preguntó con una sensación de diversión brotando desde un lugar en él que pensaba olvidado.

― **Estoy segura de que serán deliciosos ¿Usted los prepara, verdad?** ―alzó su dedo pulgar cuando él asintió―. **Las personas de buen corazón hacen los mejores postres y puedo darme cuenta enseguida de que usted lo es** ―de nuevo él se sintió descolocado al escucharla, más al ver como ella lo observaba sin ninguna duda en lo que decía.

 _Pensando en lo equivocada que estaba._

― **Me alegra mucho haberme equivocado de día** ―continuó ella, algo que él agradeció pues no supo que contestar luego de la afirmación que ella hizo sobre su _"buen corazón"_ ―. **Me alegra haberle conocido hoy, y creo que lo correcto sería que nos presentemos ya que creo que a partir de hoy nos veremos mucho** ―solemne, extendió su mano―. **Me llamo Erza, Erza Scarlet...**

Él no estaba seguro por qué en ese momento sintió que el mundo se detuvo o por qué el sol parecía solo iluminarla a ella.

― **El gusto es mío** ―respondió sin duda alguna de tal afirmación, y dejando contra la pared las cosas que traía en las manos, limpió sus palmas en el frente de su delantal antes de tomar la cálida y firme de ella―. **Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, señorita ¿** _ **Scarlet?**_ **...** ―con una sinceridad que sintió tan confusa como agradable, no pudo evitar reír.

Ahí tenía una de las respuestas en ese día lleno de extrañas preguntas y sensaciones.

 _Scarlet._

Su cabello era de un tono rojo escarlata.

― **¿Sucede algo?** ―le miró extrañada.

― **No, nada** ―soltó su mano y tomó una de las hebras de cabello que el viento apenas y se atrevía a mecer―, **su apellido como su color de cabello** ―ella le miró confusa y sonrojada por su acción―, **sin duda nunca lo olvidaré...**

Ellos dos escogieron el menú de postres ese día.

 _...Y la vida escogió para ellos dos un camino muy curioso..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a escribir más rápido.**

 **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Bueno, el primer cap está acá... ¡Qué emoción me da iniciar este fic! *-*)8

Por cierto, por supuesto que tomaré en cuenta lo que sucedió en el manga, pero luego de ahí, agregaré cosas por mi cuenta que quizá luego en el manga se contradigan pero esas cosas suelen pasar y la verdad no quiero esperar a que el manga termine para contar esta historia. NwN ¡Quiero mucho amor para la policía y el enmascarado que le prepara deliciosos dulces!. xD Además, este fic se centrará en Jellal y Erza y Jerza, otros personajes y ships aparecerán, pero no con mucho participación ya que no quiero que sea un fic muy largo, más que todos serán pequeños guiños.

Otra cosa importante, este fic lo pondré en T, pero quizá luego pase a M por alguna situación limonera. Quizá...

Y... pues nada más: ¡Mil gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! .o./

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Camaradas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Imaginen que hoy es 30 de Febrero y no me salté la actualización de febrero (?) **7v7r** Lol. Esperemos que no pase lo mismo en Marzo. **xD**

¡Hola! Un nuevo cap de esta historia, mil gracias por el apoyo y esperemos que vuelva a aparecer el Jellal enmascarado en el manga... **QwQ** La de verdad es que ya sufro de a gratis, ya debería estar acostumbrada. **xd**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La premisa de FT City Hero pertenece a Ushio Andou. Yo solo trato de darles más amor a mis amores.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Crónicas De Una Policía y Un Enmascarado**

 **.**

 **] 02 [**

 **Camaradas.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ruidosos y desastrosos.

Dos palabras que describían perfectamente al cuerpo policial de la estación Fairy Tail.

La primera vez que la oficial Scarlet los trajo a la cafetería, Ultear, Meredy y él mismo se habían puesto algo nerviosos, al fin y al cabo ellos tenían esos _otros negocios_ que chocaban por completo con el deber de los policías que estaban entrando y en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos y encarcelados.

 _Pero pronto los nervios se disiparon._

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el oficial llamado Natsu y el oficial Gray se enzarzaron en una pelea que pronto terminó llevándose por delante al oficial Gajeel , las sillas cayeron, un par de mesas se volcaron, y uno de ellos fue quedando paulatinamente desnudo.

 _Eran un desastre._

Y en ese momento fue que el conoció otro lado de la amable y valiente capitana Scarlet.

― **¡BASTA!** ―había subido la voz con autoridad ganando la atención de todos en el local y detenido en el acto las acciones de dos de los oficiales, eso lo hizo ver porque a pesar de su juventud ella ya era capitana―. **¡Limpien este desorden y pidan disculpas!**

 _Dos de ellos lo hicieron._

El tercero al parecer estaba demasiado lleno de adrenalina como para tener mejor juicio que tomar una taza llena de té caliente y lanzarla sin pensar, la taza se alzó, llegó casi al cielorraso y descendió hasta estrellarse a los pies de Ultear y mojar los zapatos que se había comprado el día anterior.

 _La sonrisa de esta era sadismo puro._

― **Ultear...** ―Jellal iba a intervenir al saber lo que esa sonrisa podía causar, pero antes de que pudiese salir de detrás de la barra para detener a su compañera, el chico de cabello rosa y los otros dos ya eran arrastrados hacia la puerta por la capitana Scarlet y una oficial rubia pedía perdón a Ultear por el incidente mientras él se dirigía a la puerta del local siguiendo a la oficial Scarlet y a los tres oficiales aprisionados por una gruesa cadena que ella hizo salir de la nada.

 _Y allí descubrió otro lado de ella._

De verdad que nunca imaginó que la capitana Scarlet pudiese tener una fuerza tan... _monstruosa_.

― **Tal vez hubiesen estado más seguros con Ultear...** ―susurró para sí al ver la acción disciplinaria y experimentó esa sensación que había dejado escapar cuando supo que la policía de cabello escarlata se apellidaba como el color de su cabello.

 _¿Era risa lo que quería salir de nuevo de él?_

No estaba seguro.

A como veía ser castigados a los tres oficiales conflictivos, pensó que en realidad lo que sentía era pena y un poquito de lástima, o al menos eso sintió las primeras veces que vio a la capitana Scarlet, o al jefe de todos, Makarov, poner orden con sus subordinados.

 _De verdad que eran demasiado ruidosos, demasiado enérgicos, demasiado intensos._

Tardó meses en acostumbrarse a sus dinámicas de peleas entre compañeros, aún terminaba con dolor de cabeza cada vez que llegaban, a veces hasta les regalaba postres de cortesía para que se concentrasen en comer y se callasen; y si no fuese porque la mayoría del tiempo terminaba en alguna interesante conversación con el señor Makarov, o más comúnmente con la capitana Scarlet, esos días serían más que insufribles.

Sin embargo, aún hoy no podía evitar soltar un largo suspiro cada vez que pasaban por la puerta de la cafetería.

 _Justo como en ese momento._

― **Oh, vamos hombre** ―Ultear le palmeó la espalda mientras el secaba un vaso recién lavado―, **son entretenimiento gratuito.**

― **Creo que tú y yo no tenemos el mismo concepto de entretenimiento.**

― **Pues no lo creas, Jellal** ―sonrió malévola―, **te lo aseguro, pero de igual forma, son divertidos y en tanto jaleo que arma nos hemos enterado de cosas interesantes sobre la policía de este lugar, eso es de utilidad** ―escuchó a los agentes de Fairy Tail tomar asiento y a Meredy tomando las ordenes de ellos―. **En especial porque tu no quieres sacarle nada de información a la terrorífica capitana.**

 _«Aquí va de nuevo...»_ Jellal tomó otro vaso luego de acomodar el que ya había secado.

― **Nunca hemos hecho las cosas de esa manera, Ultear. La capitana Scarlet es una persona inocente y no pienso utilizarla.**

― **Yo lo haría** ―dijo ella sin miramientos y lo siento tensarse.

― **Claro que lo harías, porque esa es la clase de persona que eres** ―el tono que salió de él fue lleno acusación, se sorprendió tanto de haber dejado escapar algo como eso de él que el vaso cayó de su mano, sin embargo la mano de Ultear fue más rápida ―o mejor dicho, su magia― y no terminó hecho añicos en el suelo.

― **Auch...** **que directo** ―dijo ella colocando el vaso salvado junto con los otros.

― **Yo...** ―Jellal luchó contra un sentimiento encontrado, disculparse o reafirmar su acusación, algo que venía guardando dentro de él desde hacía mucho tiempo―, **lo siento.**

 _La disculpa ganó._

Al fin y al cabo ellos ahora eran un equipo y lo que había sucedido en el pasado no debía interferir ahora, no era correcto tener esa clase de rencillas y peleas entre ellos.

― **Lo sé** ―Ultear palmeó su hombro, esas palabras no fueron comprensivas, había burla en ellas.

― **De verdad no quise decir eso.**

― **¿Eso crees?** ―la azabache soltó un suspiro al ver la expresión confundida del hombre junto a ella―. **Como sea** ―dijo al fin, tomando una bandeja y un par de tazas para servir las ordenes que Meredy ya casi les llevaba―. **Sé que no vamos a discutir sobre esto, al fin y al cabo no somos como el departamento de policía de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?** ―señaló con la cabeza hacia el salón donde ellos ya estaban discutiendo por algo, tal vez aprovechando que la capitana Scarlet no estaba entre ellos.

― **No, por supuesto que no** ―un pequeño deje de orgullo en su voz hizo a Ultear suspirar con decepción―. **¿Qué fue eso?** ―interrogó con una ceja alzada a la azabache.

― **Nada, solo que el tiempo no ha llegado para ti** ―su colega iba interrogarla sobre su frase criptica pero en eso la campanilla de la puerta sonó y ella encontró la manera perfecta de evitar ese interrogatorio―. **De lo que sí ha llegado tiempo es** **de que te pongas esa máscara con sonrisa amable, alguien se acerca a tu barra.**

Jellal volteó a ver justo en el momento en que la oficial de cabellera escarlata se sentaba en su lugar de siempre y apaciguaba un poco a sus revoltosos compañeros.

 _Y él lo hizo._

Se volteó con una sonrisa amable.

 _...Pero no era una máscara, aunque él aún no se diese cuenta..._

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

La noche estaba despejada y ventosa.

 _Perfecta para comer algo dulce y tomar algo calentito._

Aunque todo el mundo sabía que ella no ocupaba ninguna excusa para comer cosas dulces estuviesen en cualquier estado térmico que estuviesen.

Y es por eso que estaba allí, luego de despedirse ―y advertir― a Gajeel que hacia su primera ronda de la noche, haciendo fila en uno de sus _food trucks_ _favoritos_ que―con sus debidos permisos― se estacionaban en una de las explanadas del gran Parque Metropolitano de Magnolia para vender sus delicias a todos los que pasaban allí luego de recrearse un rato, hacer deporte o salían de un largo día de trabajo, como era el caso de ella quien acababa de terminar su muy larga, problemática y cansada jornada laboral.

 _Problemática ante todo._

Erza soltó un largo suspiro y avanzó un lugar en la fila que se movía más lento de lo que habría esperado, justo estaba pensando en abandonarla e ir al supermercado a comprar alguna comida congelada, cuando su mirada siempre observadora de los alrededores se topó con una grata sorpresa.

 _Aunque evadió pensar en cuan grata era._

― **¿Jellal?** ―el hombre que pasaba justo frente a ella volteó a verla extrañado y con el ceño fruncido, probablemente no esperaba toparse con alguien justo allí y al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

 _Eso le extrañó totalmente a ella._

― **Hm... yo...** ―Erza carraspeó y se cruzó se brazos bajo el pecho, nunca había tratado con un Jellal de mal humor y no quería pensar en que su atrevimiento de interrumpir su camino fuese la causa―. **Lo siento, parece que está apurado... le vi y quise saludarle, perdón si le causé alguna molestia** ―inconscientemente le habló con suma formalidad y miró hacia otro lado con la excusa de avanzar un par de pasos más en la fila, el azulado se movió con ella, negó con la cabeza y con una pequeña parte de la sonrisa que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en él cuando iba a la cafetería que él regentaba junto a sus dos socias.

― **No se preocupe, capitana Scarlet, no estoy para nada apurado, solo me sorprendió escuchar mi nombre tan repentinamente, al fin y al cabo no llevó mucho tiempo aquí en Magnolia** ―no negó lo de _molestó_ pero tampoco lo confirmó, la verdad era que venía de una reunión de planeación en la casa de Ultear y la mujer había estado más fastidiosa que de costumbre, hasta Meredy se había exasperado con ella y eso era algo bastante raro, esa era la razón de que estuviese allí en el parque respirando del aire fresco nocturno, para controlar el enojo había contenido en esa reunión ―. **¿Acaba de terminar su turno?** ―preguntó para continuar la conversación y olvidar dicha reunión, de todas las personas en el mundo, no imaginó encontrarse esa noche con ella, pero le agradó mucho esa casualidad.

 _Su molestia estaba quedando por completo de lado._

― **Sí, los domingos suelo salir a esta hora** ―sonrió al escuchar su voz calma y ver desaparecer el surco que hacía un momento estaba en la frente del azulado―. **¿Y usted?**

― **Solo caminaba** ―negó con una sonrisa falsa **―, como sabe los domingos la cafetería está cerrada y aprovecho para hacer muchos mandados y descansar ―** ella asintió―. **Aunque usted por el contrario, seguro tuvo un día muy ajetreado.**

― **Lo fue...** ―soltó un largo suspiro.

― **Déjeme adivinar** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla―, **¿acaso sus compañeros causaron algún desastre?**

― **¡Ja! Esa adivinación no tiene nada de mérito, usted ya los ha visto en la cafetería.**

― **Sí ―** dijo comprensivo―, **e imagino que en misiones son más...** ―se detuvo a buscar una palabra que no fuese insultante.

― **¿Desastrosos, fastidiosos, problemáticos, idiotas sin remedio?** ―propuso ella para sorpresa de él, no esperaba que los llamase así.

― **Bueno, yo...** ―carraspeó y se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba―, **pensé que ustedes eran buenos camaradas.**

Erza inclinó su cabeza un lado y sonrió.

― **Lo somos** ―dijo sin ninguna duda―. **Son los camaradas en los que más confío.**

― **Pero acaba de decir que son...**

― **¡Porque lo son!** ―exclamó elevando las manos al cielo―. **¡Hoy Natsu se mareó en la patrulla y la estrelló contra una de las paredes de la estación! Y cómo si fuese poco, hoy tuvimos decenas de quejas sobre un policía que andaba SOLO con la gorra del uniforme puesta, Lucy fue acusada de tratar de seducir a un artesano para conseguir un descuento en una de sus llaves celestiales y Laxus usó tanta fuerza para atrapar a unos ladrones que tal vez nos demanden por eso...** ―se llevó las manos al rostro como si quisiera llorar pero solo fue un acto de dramatismo―, **y todo eso antes del medio día...**

Jellal de nuevo tuvo un conflicto de sentimientos.

 _¿Debía divertirse o sentir pena por lo que le comentaba?_

― **¿Entonces** ―preguntó en lugar de buscar la respuesta emocional correcta **―, cómo puede pensar en ellos como sus compañeros de confianza? Más de una vez se han peleado en la cafetería.**

― **Eso es simple, porque a pesar de lo desastrosos que son, sé que ellos estarán allí en los peores momentos, son leales y muy trabajadores, puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias y peleas pero** ―alzó los hombros― **¿Si no chocamos de vez en cuando y nos decimos nuestras verdades, quién más lo va hacer? Es más fácil mejorar si nos lo dice alguien en quien confiamos.**

Jellal meditó un rato eso mientras daban un par de pasos más en la fila.

― **¿Aunque sean comentarios hirientes?**

― **Creo que esos comentarios no solo pueden ayudar a mejorar a quien se los decimos, sino también a nosotros mismos, aparte, no es bueno almacenar rencores, por pequeños que sean terminan explotando de la peor manera, ni me imagino que haría Gray si no se vengase diariamente de las bromas de Natsu y viceversa** ―volvió a suspirar largamente.

 _Definitivamente Fairy Tail parecía más una guardería que una estación de policías._

Jellal decidió que ya no quería meditar sobre camaradas y peleas.

 _Era algo conflictivo para él._

― **Ahora la admiro más, capitana Scarlet** ―comentó en cambio―, **sin duda tiene la paciencia de una santa para soportar esto día a día.**

― **Bueno** ―se sonrojó un poco―, **yo tampoco se los dejo difícil** ―se rascó el cuello avergonzada―, **generalmente ellos me llaman mujer monstruo, agresiva, supe estricta y violenta, y de cierta manera tienen razón... además también soy muy terca y exijo demás, yo también tengo mucho que mejorar...**

Lo miró algo abatida.

 _Jellal quiso arreglar eso._

― **Si sirve de algo, yo creo que usted es...**

― **¡La señorita Titania! ¿Cómo está? ¿Ordenará lo mismo de siempre?** ―Jellal fue interrumpido y lo agradeció, estaba por hablar de más, Erza por su parte volteó sorprendida hacia la ventanilla del _food truck_ ya que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado hasta allí, la cara amable del vendedor y la pena de ser sorprendida de tal manera la hizo sonreír y asentir en automático―. **¡Entonces una "** **Queen Titania"** **y chocolate caliente en camino para usted! ¿Lo mismo para su...** _ **amigo**_ **? ¿Acaso es una citaaaa~?** ―el vendedor miró a Jellal con una sonrisita picara que hizo sonrojar a Erza pues era el mismo tono que usaba él para molestar a Evergreen y Elfman cuando venían con ella.

― **¡N-no es una cita!** ―negó con un mal intento de su tono autoritario y unas risitas igual de molestas que la sonrisa de vendedor se escucharon de los que venían atrás en la fila.

 _«¿¡Que va a pensar él de esto!?»_ se preguntó martirizada y lo miró de reojo tratando de evitar que notará su pena, sin embargo, para su consuelo, Jellal no mostraba ninguna reacción por lo que acababa de suceder.

 _«Por supuesto que no va a reaccionar, esto es una tontería sin sentido...»_ se dijo a sí misma pero una voz muy profunda dentro de ella le decía que al menos una pequeña reacción dentro de él habría sido mejor que esa cara sin emoción que él tenía en ese momento.

― **¡Oigan tórtolos, ya ordenen!** ―se quejó alguien en la fila y ella le dio una de sus miradas autoritarias que calmaban las peleas entre Natsu y Gray, el chico de la queja se puso tensó al recibirla y se escondió detrás de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

― **La número tres y chocolate caliente también** ―al escucharlo ordenar, Erza liberó de su sufrimiento al joven de la fila y le miró sorprendida.

 _Esa noche había recibido más sorpresas de las normales._

― **¡En camino! Esperen en la siguiente ventanilla su pedido y gracias por su compra. Nos vemos pronto mi querida Titania y** _ **amigo**_ **de Titania** ―el hombre le cerró un ojo como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto y Erza evitó lo más que pudo volver a ponerse roja.

 _«¡Que le pasa a todo el mundo!»_ Reclamó para sí mientras Jellal pagaba ambas órdenes.

Desde hacía un par de meses las personas cercanas ―y al parecer no tan cercanas― le vivían tirando esa clase de indirectas sobre ella y Jellal, algo que no tenía sentido porque a él solo lo veía cuando iba a comer ―generalmente junto con su equipo― a la cafetería Crime Sorcière, y tampoco es que fuese todos los días.

 _¿Acaso tenía algo de malo que fuese su lugar favorito para comer?_

 _¿Y qué si ella a veces se ponía a criticar otros postres basados en el estándar de los que hacia él?_

 _¿O quizá había algo de malo en que su fondo de pantalla en el móvil fuese ese primer cheese cake preparado especialmente para ella por Jellal y que comió el día previo a la apertura de la cafetería?_

 _¿Y qué de raro había en que ellos hablasen tanto en la cafetería mientras Jellal le consultaba a ella sobre los nuevos menús de postres cuando los cambiaban una vez cada dos meses?_

 _«¡Todos están locos!»_

Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos con fuerza.

No era posible que no la respetasen ni usando su uniforme de trabajo, aunque bueno, en ese momento estaba semi escondido bajo una gran sudadera con el escudo de la policía que no era muy fácil de apreciar, le gustaba caminar hacia su casa uniformada por si acaso algo sucedía en el camino.

 _Aunque igual podía usar su re equip, pero ella era así de... especial._

― **Lo lamento si fui muy atrevido al pedir también algo para mí, este lugar huele tan bien que recordé que aún no he cenado** ―Erza volvió a la realidad y negó de inmediato.

― **¡No tienes que disculparte en absoluto! Yo... bueno...** ―sin darse cuenta, dejó la formalidad del inicio, descruzó sus brazos y acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, algo muy poco productivo teniendo en cuenta como el viento volvió a descolocarlo enseguida, algo que sin saberlo, distraía al hombre frente a ella―, **yo también iba a cenar con esto, es mucho mejor que comer algo para descongelar ¡Y siempre es mejor comer en buena compañía!** ―y agregó nerviosa―. **Cl-claro si tiene tiempo... o si quiere...**

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Desde que llegó a Magnolia había empezado a sonreír de verdad de nuevo._

Al principio había sido algo muy extraño de hacer, generalmente cuando sucedía sentía que estaba fallando en su actuación de regente amable de la cafetería, hasta que un día entendió que no era un fallo realmente, sino más bien una pérdida de control involuntaria sobre su rostro que le permitía no tener que fingir eso con lo que pretendía engañar a quien lo viese.

 _Tal vez ya se estaba cansando de engañar._

― **Opino lo mismo** ―respondió con tanta naturalidad que tranquilizó a la oficial temporalmente fuera de servicio―, **buena comida y su buena compañía, no hay ningún motivo para rechazar tal oferta.**

Erza asintió entusiasmada.

― **¡Oh!** ―sacó su cartera―. **Lo de mi orden** ―le extendió un par de billetes pero el negó.

― **Que sea hoy por mi cuenta.**

― **Pero...**

― **Es mi forma de agradecer su invitación** ―la interrumpió y tomó las bandejas con las ordenes cuando estuvieron listas.

― **Aún así no es justo** ―Erza infló las mejillas y se sentó en una pequeña mesa con bancas al lado a un par de metros del _food truck_ , Jellal se sentó frente a ella y colocó la bandeja con la crepé de Erza al lado derecho de ella―. **No sé cómo será de dónde vienes, Jellal, pero aquí en Magnolia quien hace la invitación debe pagar, creo que se está faltando a las normas de cortesía y eso me molesta un poco...**

 _Algo empezó a brotar dentro de él._

Ella intentaba ser estricta con las reglas pero Jellal encontró divertidísima su expresión berrinchuda.

― **Y además** ―continuó ella con la misma expresión―, **en tu cafetería más de una vez nos han dado alguna cortesía de la casa...**

― **Eso es como agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo** _―«y la verdad lo hago para que sus compañeros se callen y me dejen hablar tranquilamente con usted»_ pensó para sí, bebiendo de su chocolate para ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

― **Pero ustedes también trabajan mucho, en especial cuando llegamos nosotros** ―bajo la mirada apenada―, **más de una vez Natsu , Gray y los demás, dejan la cafetería hecha un desastre por sus peleas... La otra vez rompieron una lámpara, no sabes el alivio de ver que pudieron conseguir una nueva igual, Meredy me había dicho que son antigüedades, ni quiero imaginar cuanto les costó, especialmente porque no pidieron compensación...**

― **Bueno...** ―Jellal se rascó detrás de la cabeza, sí que eran antigüedades, unas muy caras, pero no habían comprado una nueva, Ultear simplemente la había arreglado con su poder de manipular el tiempo―, **en realidad son copias de antigüedades, no son difíciles de conseguir de nuevo** ―mintió―, **por eso no era necesaria la compensación.**

― **Aún así...** ―le miró con toda la terquedad que ya sabía era propia de ella.

Jellal suspiró.

― **Escuche, ¿qué le parece lo siguiente** ―comenzó su propuesta intentando sonar totalmente casual―, **la próxima vez que coincidamos de esta manera, compraré lo más caro del menú y usted pagara?**

― **¿¡De verdad!?** ―Jellal se sorprendió al ver la emoción en ella, pensó que se iba a reír de su idea pero se lo estaba tomando en serio.

 _Muy en serio._

― **S-sí...** ―la mueca de gozo que ella puso fue tan graciosa que de nuevo Jellal sintió que algo quería brotar de él.

 _Algo que siempre trataba de contener._

― **¡Hecho!** ―Erza subió y bajó su mano hasta chocarla con fuerza contra la mesa, con tan mala suerte que lo hizo sobre la crepa repleta de crema batida, ni más que decir que todo ese relleno fue expulsado unos metros hacia el frente y terminó en la cara de una persona que pasaba por allí.

 _Un oficial de policía._

― **¿¡Quién fue!? ¡Los voy a arrestar!** ―rugió la voz del policía lleno de crema batida y fresas, pero para el momento en que retiró lo que llenaba sus ojos y le impedía ver a los culpables, Erza ya había recogido todo lo de la mesa, lo había tomado de la muñeca y había logrado un escape digno de los que él y sus compañeras de la cafetería hacían en sus misiones secretas.

― **¡Maldición! Gajeel si es capaz de querer llevarme arrestada!** ―escondidos detrás de una banca en el parque, Erza se tiró al césped junto a la bandeja con la sobra de su crepa y las bebidas que milagrosamente no derramó durante la carrera―. **Eso fue...**

La risa de Jellal la interrumpió.

Porque simplemente esa era la sensación que quería brotar desde hacía rato en él, y esa situación de una policía huyendo junto a él, un ladrón enmascarado, que apenas pudo sostener su propia crepa mientras escapaban luego de un ataque sorpresa de crema batida y fresas contra otro policía era absurda.

 _Tan, tan absurda._

No se dio cuenta de por cuanto tiempo rió.

 _...Pero si se dio cuenta que ella reía junto con él..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a escribir más rápido.**

 **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Para aclarar, claro que sé que Jellal en su estado Siegrain disfrutaba mucho del desmadre que siempre armaba Fairy Tail, pero por razones de trama, he cambiado esto, necesito su aire melancólico de mártir de alguna manera, ya llegará el momento en que aprecie un buen desmadre... creo...

Lol.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado. NwN/

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Urdreamgal**

 **Bluewater14**

 **FairyMila**

 **MakieR1**

 **ZeroTT**

 **Azulmitla**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **Guest 1** : No te preocupes por la diabetes, yo te paso la insulina necesaria. xDDD Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Gracias mil por leer y por tu comentario. NwN

 **Daniela** : Sin duda es un fic lleno de personajes sexys… 7v7r Eso es bueno porque así se resisten menos. Lol. Que bueno que pidas fluff porque eso es lo único que sé escribir. xDD Mil gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando.

 **Erza PS** : ¡Hue, hue hue! Me hace feliz que te haga feliz porque yo soy feliz dando amor al Jerza. xDDD Y que pilla, mírala, del lado del limón... 7x7)r Gracias por leer y por comentar. NwN

**Guest 2** : Waaa~ Espero que hayas tenido una mejor semana. QwQ Me alegra que el fic te la mejorara. Mil gracias por leer y espero que estés mejor. NwN Saludos.

**Guest 3** : ¡Jeje! La verdad cuando se trata del Jerza las ideas no paran de fluir. xDD Lo único malo es la falta de tiempo y que a veces me da pereza, así nada más me imagino la historia y no la escribo. xDDD Me alegra que te gustase y mil gracias por tu comentario.

 **Liz** : DDD: Es que hacer todo un cap de nuevo solo para cambiar la perspectiva es un tanto trabajoso, pero luego ya habrán más perspectivas de parte de Erza también y recuerdos de ese día por parte de ella. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
